Michael Peterson
prawo|250px Mike Peterson - najlepszy przyjaciel Steve'a Harmon'a. Dane Galeria Zdolności Ziemia-616 Brak. Jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Ziemia-199999 Mike ma super siłę, jest bardzo wytrzymały i potrafi prześwietlać ludzi promieniami rentgenowskimi. Do tego ma wyrzutnie rakiet w nadgarstkach oraz może zeskanować urządzenia by nauczyć się je obsługiwać w parę sekund. Historia Ziemia-616 Porwanie przez klaunów Michael był najlepszym przyjacielem Steve'a Harmon'a. Został porwany przez klaunów z wymiaru X, lecz uratował go Steve, który zmutował przez niestabilne cząsteczki. Mike rozpoznał w jego nowym ciele starego przyjaciela i pomógł mu wybrać pseudonim - Slapstick. New Warriors Podczas wycieczki do muzeum w celu zrobienia projektu, Mike i Steve spotkali Doktora Yesterday. Do walki z nim pojawili się New Warriors. Michael próbował pomóc w walce, ale został schwytany przez złoczyńcę. Został uwolniony w trakcie kolejnego łamania prawa przez Doktora. Ziemia-199999 Marvel's agents of SHIELD Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 1 1 Mike zaciągnął się do projektu Stonoga, by zwiększyć swoją wydajność w pracy. Chciał zagwarantować synowi lepsze warunki. Mocy używał również do ratowania innych. Zyskał pseudonim Zakapturzony Bohater. Spotkał hakerkę Skye, pracującą dla Fali Przypływów. Ostrzegła go ona przed S.H.I.E.L.D., która może chcieć wykorzystać jego zdolności. Mike starł się z nimi w pewnym budynku. Na skutek reakcji chemicznych w jego ciele prawie wybuchnął, lecz agent Ward strzelił mu w głowę, co spowodowało, że Mike nie tylko nie wybuchnął, ale też zachował swoje moce. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 1 10 Agent Coulson zaprasza Mike'a do swojej ekipy z powodu tego, że będzie mu potrzebny do walki z uczestnikami projektu Stonoga. Naczelni tego projektu, są zaskoczeni tym, że Mike nadal ma moce. Dochodzi do starcia. Niestety złapany uczestnik projektu stonoga zostaje zabity przez przełożonych. Do tego przeciwnicy uprowadzają syna Mike'a - Ace'a. Aby go uratować, Coulson idzie na wymianę, w której to on jest przekazywany wrogowi. Po wymianie Mike nie zamierza jednak odpuścić i biegnie by uratować Phil'a. Niestety most na którym działa się akcja zostaje wysadzony. Agenci myślą, że Mike nie żyje, lecz się mylą. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 1 11 Mike budzi się w ośrodku Hydry. Zauważa, że ma wszczepione cybernetyczne oko. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 1 13 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 1 16 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 1 20 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 1 21 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 1 22 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 2 16 Coulson wzywa jednego ze swoich bardziej zaufanych ludzi - Mike'a. Przybywa on w ostatniej sekundzie. Pokonuje agentów S.H.I.E.L.D. Gonzales'a. Deathlok skanuje samolot i przyswaja dane o nim, aby nauczyć się nim sterować. Po tym razem z Phil'em i Hunter'em odlatuje. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 2 17 Agenci S.H.I.E.L.D. Gonzales'a dostają nagranie, na którym widać jak Mike odbija Phil'a i Hunter'a. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 2 18 Coulson i jego ludzie odbijają Fitz'a. Phil decyduje się rozpocząć współpracę z Ward'em. Mike zostaje przekazany Hydrze, lecz nadal działa dla S.H.I.E.L.D.. Razem z agentami Hydry leci do starego gabinetu Calvin'a Zabo. Tam dochodzi do starcia między agentami Coulson'a, Inhumans i Hydrą. Jako że Mike nie wykonał w pełni rozkazów, agenci Hydry uznali, że ma własną wolę i nie musi być im posłuszny. Postanowili go pojmać siłą razem z Lincoln'em. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 2 19 Po ponownym schwytaniu przez Hydrę, na Mike'u zostają przeprowadzone eksperymenty. Zostaje on uratowany przez grupę dowodzoną przez Coulson'a i przetransportowany do bazy S.H.I.E.L.D.. Media Komiksy * Slapstick Vol 1 1 * Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 160 * Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 161 * Marvel Comics Presnets Vol 1 162 * Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 163 Filmy Seriale * Marvel's agents of SHIELD Gry Ciekawostki * W Ziemi-199999 Mike jest Deathlokiem. Kategoria:Szkic Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Czarnoskórzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Deathlok en:Michael Peterson ru:Майкл Питерсон Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616